Future Slug Sage: Nakara Haruno's Sage Training
Session 1: 12-15-14 Kaiiaki: Nakara woke up bright and early that day. She had hardly been able to sleep that night because she was so excited about the upcoming day. Today was the day she was to begin her Sage Training with the Great Slug Nana. And she had hardly believed the words of the slug yesterday. But apparently the words had been true. Nakara was to be reverse-summoned back to the Shikkotsu Forest at 9 am. As soon as the rush of thoughts regained in her mind. She remembered what she had to do today.Her eyelashes fluttered, her aquamarine eyes slowly opening to greet the day. A sleepy moan escaped from her pouty lips. A sweet kind of moan, that probably would have been pleasing to Hayate's ears if he had been there. A warm feeling spread over her body when she thought of him. But it was soon cut short as she reminded herself what she had to do. She rolled her body off of her bed. Stumbling in the sheets and tumbling to the floor. "Uugghhh" She grumbled sleepily. Running off to the bathroom to do her morning routine.As soon as her hands were washed, she was feeling refreshed. She walked back into her bedroom. Dressing herself in her black pants, Black sweater, and flak jacket with Haruno Cape attached. She found the hair elastics in her boudoir drawer generously brought back to her by Bunko. After Nakara explained to her that she would be undergoing vigorous physical training here in the next month or so, the servant girl had brought them back to her. Telling Nakara that she had done it with good intention in mind. Nakara could only roll her eyes in response. She then made an agreement with her that from now on, she would try and wear her hair down. But when she was going through Sage Training, she would need to keep her wavy hair up and out of the way. And that also, perhaps when and if Nakara achieved Sage, she would grow her hair out longer and wear it down all the time. This seemed to excite Bunko to the highest degree. And she gladly handed over Nakara's hair elastic in exchange for the deal. Nakara chuckled to herself, remembering Bunko when she said, "You better become a Sage quicker then! And afterwards, have some of that dreamy boy's babies!!!!" At that time Nakara blushed wildly, and ran off to her bedroom trying to not let Bunko notice how much she had been thinking about that very same thing a lot lately. Maybe too much. She usually shared all of her feelings and thoughts with Hayate, But on this one, she dared not to. - Kaiiaki: -After fastening all of her usual weapons, and inventory of poisons, and medkit, Nakara was ready to go. She glanced in the mirror at herself. Staring at the beautiful red seal in the center of her forehead. Unable to stop looking at it since yesterday. Suddenly a knock at her bedroom door awakened Nakara out of her narcissistic moment. "Bunko? Is that you?" Nakara questioned. "Yes, Nakara-sama, it's meee!" Bunko let herself into the room. Balancing a tray of breakfast food on her hip. "I brought this for you, because I know it's about that time for you to be summoned!" Nakara glanced at the clock on her bedside table. Reading ~8:45 am~ "Oh crap you're right! I took too much time getting ready..." Nakara took a sip of apple juice from the tall glass on the tray, then took a banana in her hand, peeling it and beginning to gulp down a few bites. Until she realized that Bunko was giving her a funny look. "What??" Nakara glared at her. Bunko giggled and then nudged Nakara's left shoulder. "Just pretend that thing is Hayate's and give it a good ol' lick." She winked. "OH! Would you stop!" Nakara punched Bunko in her right shoulder. Her face blushing as red as her Haruno cape. She huffed out angrily, turning to the opposite side in her desk chair. "Can I not eat my food in peace without you making such crude jokes!" Nakara took more bites of the banana and finished it off. Tossing the peel at Bunko and hitting her on top of the head. Nakara couldn't help but laugh at the sight of that. But she felt a little bit bad for lecturing Bunko. So she added on, "Besides...I think his would be much bigger than even this!" Nakara laughed and Bunko jumped up, running towards Nakara. Locking their fingers together and jumping up and down together gleefully. They were both laughing and having a great time when Nakara suddenly disappeared from her bedroom. Ending up in mid air over the small waterfall of the Shikkotsu Forest. "Uh oh." Was all Nakara could say before she crash landed in the waterfall below her. Pummeling into the 5 foot deep water underneath. The temperature of the water was like bath water. Quite pleasing to the body. But still, a rude awakening. Nakara flailed her arms about, swimming upwards to the surface of the water. Once her head was up and out of the water, she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with her hands. She realized Nana was there beside the waterfall, and Nakara swam over towards her and the river bank. Dragging herself unto dry land and sitting upon the soil. "Hey what's the big idea!" Nakara scrunched her face up. Not liking that she was summoned into a waterfall.- Nana:"You seemed like you needed to...cool off. If you know what I mean." She winked her right beady eye at Nakara. Knowing exactly what the girl had been talking about right before the summonce. "Now Nakara dear, each training session we have, we will work on several things. We will work on jutsu. You will learn many jutsu with us. You will learn to hone your Fire and Earth nature. To hone your medical jutsu to a level that no others have seen. You will learn to make your speed, stamina, ninjutsu, and all skills to the level of peak perfection. But most important of all, and the first thing you will learn with us is how to take in Nature Energy. '' Kaiiaki: "Yeah I might have needed to cool off, but I certainly didn't need the chaffing." Nakara twitched at her fully wet body and hair. But she handed Nana her full attention when she started explaining what all they would be doing together. Every single thing perked her interest. :Learning some new amazing jutsus...training my body to be at its peak...and...: "Whoa, Nana, can you slow down there please?" Nakara knew what it was, due to always studying just about everything there was to study. "I'm not sure how to...take in Nature Energy...and isn't there a huge risk to that if you don't do it correctly?" '''Nana: "Let's get back to the basics shall we. Nature Energy is energy that can be collected from the atmosphere and terrain. If one can collect the natural energy from around them and combine and balance it with the spiritual and physical energy that makes up their chakra, they can become sages and enter the Sage Mode, allowing them to use senjutsu. Learning Senjutsu is indeed dangerous. For if you fail..." Nana gestured to the Slug statues all around the area with her feelers. "You become one of those poor souls." She let a silence hang in the air for a moment. To demonstrate how severe learning Senjutsu is. "Although we will do everything we can to prevent such a thing to happen to you." At these words; she allowed herself to break apart. Breaking off 7 small slugs from her body. Which didn't make much of a difference in her appearance. She directed the small slugs of herself to sit to the left, right, behind, and directly in front of Nakara. These little slugs would have sharp sticks within their mouths. And would be ready to slap Nakara with them if her transformation got too out of hand. "Now, every day we will begin with this exercise. You will always need to begin with a lot of chakra. Because if Nature chakra overwhelms your normal chakra, you will fail and turn into a Slug. To start off, you will need to sit completely still, and just allow the Nature Energy to flow into your body. But not too much of course! You will probably master this quite well. Your chakra is strong. And your chakra control is off the charts. Just give it what you got, Nakara my dear. And after awhile, we will move on to something else."'' Kaiiaki: -Nakara listened carefully to the words the Great Slug was speaking. Taking in the knowledge and trying to memorize it word for word. Although she cringed when Nana got to the point of warning her that she might turn into a Slug statue. Although she was scared, she was confident in herself to be able to pull of this Sage Mode. She trusted Nana in the fact that she would protect her from having that happen. Even if it would be slightly painful. "I don't know how well I'm going to do with this but...I'm going to give it my best!" Nakara nodded at Nana, signifying she was ready to begin. She moved her body into a criss-cross sitting position. She moved her hands into the handsign: Ram. She then made herself comfortable. Sitting in an upright position with her back straightened. Lastly, she closed her eyes and became as still as she possibly could. :Ignore all things...Ignore them all...Take in the Nature Energy and think of nothing else....: Nakara thought to herself, as she opened up herself to try and sense the energy of the nature around it. The vibrating chakra that dwelled within each object. Every rock, tree, waterfall, blade of grass. Their own energy emanating like a vibrant rainbow of colors. Fluctating and bouncing off the objects. Just waiting to be absorbed by any passerby. The feeling was astounding. Nakara was bewildered by the fact that she hadn't noticed such a thing before. As soon as she noticed the Nature Energy. She opened what felt like a small gate to her body. Allowing the Nature Energy to come in, in very small increments. But the Nature Energy was flowing in much faster than what she thought it would. It was more than she could handle at this moment. Although she tried to push back with her spiritual and physical energy to balance the 3 chakra out evenly. She could feel her body forming into that of a slugs. She let out a squeal to Nana, letting her know that she couldn't do it the first time. But one of the mini-slugs were already slapping Nakara on her right leg with a sharp stick. It's like Nana had read her mind when she felt she couldn't handle it. "OWW!! GEEZE!" Nakara cried out, her eyes snapping open to detect the source of pain. She found that one of the slugs directly in front of her had really slapped her on her right tibialis anterior. "Damn Nana. You really have to hit me that hard? I'm going to have contusions and bruises all over me." Nakara hung her head down, her arms limp in her her lap.- '''Nana: ''The Slug watched as the young pink-haired teenager began the sensing of the Nature Energy around. Nana had a great sense of chakra sensory. She had to, as most of the other Great summoning animals did. Her feeler's twitched, sensing that Nakara was now beginning to take in some of the chakra from the Nature around. :Here is comes...: Nana thought to herself. Nakara knew that the girl wouldn't get it on the first try. Noone ever had. Senjutsu is a complicated matter. And not mastered by even the strongest easily. And since the girl had no use of Shadow Clones, this might even take her longer. Although she did have a master handle on chakra control, given the girl is a medical ninja. So the end results would be up in the air. Before Nana heard the small squeal, she already directed one of the smaller versions of herself to slap Nakara the fastest they could. And the closest place they could. And it looked like they had gotten to her in time. Because the antennae and blue patches of skin had disappeared from her now pale flushing face. "I apologize my dear young Haruno...but this much is neccessary. I'm sure you'd rather acquire many bruises and contusions rather than turn into a slug. No offense to myself." The slug chuckled. "Besides, your mother did this same training, as well as your grandfather and they passed. You have it in your blood to do this. You will make it through. Now please try again dearie." '' Kaiiaki:-Nakara was determined that she was going to get this. It was time for her to step up and be stronger. This training was much more complex than anything she had ever gotten herself into. So it was time for her to make the change in herself. Make it so that nothing was holding her back. She was tired of being underestimated by the other jonin. That even though she had a pretty face, that didn't mean she didn't pack a powerful ass punch. She was going to show them all. Prove to them her strength. Nakara took a deep breath. In through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. "I do not care how long this takes. Or how beaten my body becomes. I will not give up. And I will never give in. I will become stronger no matter what. I vow that here on this rock and in front of you Nana." Nakara didn't wait for Nana's response. She just shut her eyes tightly. And moved back into the most comfortable position she could possibly sit in, in indian style. Even though she wanted to continue to feel the flow of determination through her body. She couldn't allow that feeling to effect her training. So she calmed herself by listening to the sounds of nature. The birds chirping in the distance. The gentle whispering of the waterfall behind her. The feel of the warm sunlit rays drying her wet clothing. The flickering of the muted gold lights of the magical forest. She could sense their energy. Feel the pulsing of everything around her. Every single thing had its own energy. Its own sort of life that branched off and moved around. Fluttering like tree leaves in a gentle breeze. The only movement coming off of Nakara was now her gentle breathing. The subtle movement of her chest rising and falling. Like that of somebody that was already asleep. Her mind was a blank. Thinking of nothing. Absolutely clear of everything. Like that of a black mist that covered the inside of her brain. Once she felt she was ready, she opened up a small gated part of herself located in the core of her body. The gate wasn't any bigger than her fist. And she didn't even really have to think about this much. She just felt it happening. Her body was naturally opening itself to the nature chakra that flowed around them. But the next part would be where she would have to concentrate how much of that chakra would be let inside of her body. That was going to be the hard part. For if she let in too much, she would be engulfed and turned into a slug. So Nakara concentrated on trying to get a feel for only allowing a small amount of chakra inside of her core. Although, it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Before Nakara knew it, she was taking on the features of a slug. Antennae forming on top of her head. And her body becoming squishy like a slugs. Thankfully enough, she was smacked on top of her head by the slug behind her with its sharp and pointy stick. "OW! Damn..." Nakara whined out, complaining about the sting of the stick. - Nana: ''"You're not expected to get it early on my dear Nakara. It takes anyone days to aquire such adept knowledge. Although it might take you less time because of your natural calm and clear thinking under otherwise stressful situations. Only time will tell." Nana then nodded her head, urging Nakara to continue with what she was doing.'' Kaiiaki: "Yes...it is more difficult than I thought it would be...but I guess that's why not everyone can be a Sage." Nakara concluded in her mind. But, she had gotten this far. So she had to push onward and upward. She once again closed her eyes. Concentrating on the sounds of and feelings of the nature around her. Taking in the sounds they gave off, and letting them resonate within her eardrums. The feel of the pulsating energy off each and every object around her. Again through sensing it, she felt the energy draw itself to her. Making its way towards her in all directions. Unfurling like a fan towards her body, ready to lend her the strength she wanted.